Divergent's Are Demigod's Too
by Writing-To-Show-The-World
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are sent to Chicago to find what some would call Divergent. Though they are better known in there world as Demigods. Half God Half Human. Risking there lives for others in need right up there alley. Will they be able to save them before the Dauntless leaders find them for themselves? Percabeth, Thalico, and Four/Tris


Percy's POV

Chicago is completely different then modern day New York that's for sure. Especially when you have two demigod friends with you and have no idea how or why you are there. One second I'm fighting off a pack of hellhounds with my Wise Girl and next I'm walking through a city with Annabeth and Thalia in grey clothes. I stopped abruptly and pulled them into a nearby alley way.

"What's going on why are we hear?" My question rang through the empty space between us and the passing people all in various colors. Yet not one had on more than one color all black or grey even all blue.

"I don't know" Annabeth sighed in frustration she really hated not knowing things "but I have a way we can find out." Confidence shown through those beautiful grey eyes I fell in love with years ago and am still equally if not more In love with now. She pulled me by the shirt to a small faucet of water, it was simple yet for some reason it surprised me. Why would they leave this water access point uncovered? I shook my head making the water spread out from the tip of the metal into a screen like shape knowing exactly what she was going to do. Hey, when you date a girl for only a few years but have known since her since you were 12 it certainly has it perks. As the iris message shimmered to life I saw the back of Chiron's furry behind

"Hey!" I called out grabbing his attention and everyone else's in the room. They seemed to be having a council meeting before we had called because all talking ceased and everyone looked up at me like they do most of the time when I speak. I mean yea sure I lead them through two wars but they act like I did it all on my own it's a little scary to have people always looking to you as if your some kind of hero. Plus I hate being the center of attention and as if sensing my slight discomfort Annabeth spoke up.

"Where are we and what are we doing here?" her question as met with an indifferent face of our trainer.

"You're in Chicago at a place you need to look for new demigods. There's believed to be three or four but this is where the mission gets a little different." I was about to abrupt but the look Annabeth gave me stopped me cold in my tracks. "This Chicago your in is a little different them the Chicago in our time it's all a ploy none of its really real so your job is to get the demigods and get out as fast as you can the only problem is I fear it could take weeks maybe even months to finish that's why I have sent you four to get it done and I know you are strong enough to accomplish this task."

"But Chiron this doesn't make any sense" Thalia spoke for the first time since we had gotten here it seemed to break him out of whatever riddle talking non-sense making spell he seemed to be in. He then started to explain everything about where we were and what was going on all the factions and the aptitude test. To be completely honest I barley listened I knew Annabeth would have to explain it all to me again anyway so why listen now instead I played with a lock of her honey blond hair twirling it between my fingertips as if I was I a trance. Finally said girls voice broke me out of my seemingly daydream.

"So what does this all mean why do we have to go through all of this to save just a few demigods?"

"You will soon see now they have already taken the test as have you although your subconscious doesn't remember it. Your results where as expected Divergent or the equivalent to a Half-Blood we forged the numbers to make them believe you had all gotten the faction you are originally. But you cannot tell anyone of what you are am I understood?" The question was a demand that much I could tell, but we all nodded are heads anyway.

"Good now go get settled and before I go remember Dauntless is the answer." With that the image faded to black leaving us all within our own thoughts staring at what we could see around us.


End file.
